Sensors for detecting data of measurement objects are used in a variety of applications, wherein the data obtained are subsequently processed and evaluated. For this purpose the sensor signal is usually subjected to suitable signal processing in order to quantitatively determine the desired measure with the required precision. In many applications a direct mechanical connection of a sensor element to an external signal processing device, such as a microprocessor or an analog processing circuit including an amplifier and the like, is not possible or is not desired, if this is associated with an impact on the measurement object or would cause undue effort for installation. For example, for moving measurement objects a wired routing of sensor signals is frequently not possible or is associated with a high degree of complexity. Also, for stationary applications a wire-based acquisition of a sensor signal may cause great efforts and thus result in reduced flexibility, if, for instance, the position of one or more sensors is to be changed.
For this reason, sensor systems are frequently provided with increased functionality, in order to facilitate the connection of the sensors to peripheral evaluation components, for example. In particular a wireless connection of sensor elements to respective evaluation components causes increased complexity in conventional systems, in order to precisely and reliably transmit the sensor data to the peripheral component, thereby requiring large transceivers or point-to-point transmitters for communicating with the sensor element. In this way, the potential application of wirelessly communicating sensor elements is strongly restricted or the influence of the actual measurement or monitoring task must no longer remain negligible.